Hermione Lestrange
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: A/N: This is something I wrote about two years ago, and never got to posting. I don't know when, or if I will update this.


**A/N: This is something I wrote about two years ago, and never got to posting. I don't know when, or if I will update this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Hermione Lestrange**

Lucius stared at the witch, who was currently standing on his front porch, with tears running down her face. He looked at his wife, who looked just as concerned as him, at the presence of the young witch, "Mia, what happened?"

"I am ready to listen now," The young witch sat beside the older witch, and stared into her eyes, "Bellatrix Lestrange, was really my mother? I hate her for so many reasons," she rubbed the scar, that was carved into her arm just a year ago, with the words 'MUDBLOOD', "I need to know how she could do all that to me, without even feeling anything. Please, I need to know that my mother, wasn't completely mental the whole time."

Narcissa took her nieces hand, and she told the young witch, the whole story.

 **Flashback**

 _The witch was crying, as she held the pink bundle close, "I don't want to do this, Rod, she's mine."_

" _I know love, she's part mine to, Bella," Rodolphus, stood behind his wife, as he played with a small strand of the babies chestnut curls, "She will always be ours, even when she's not with us."_

" _We tried for so long," The witch cried, as she handed the baby, to her wizards open arms, "Maybe we could all go, find someplace safe."_

" _He'll find us, we have his mark."_

" _Why did he have to manipulate us at such a young age, we had no ideas what we wanted, we had no choice but to believe our parents," The witch turned to where her sister stood, with her nephew in arms._

" _Bella, you have the chance, which Lucius, and I, did not have with, Draco," The blonde wrapped an arm around her sister, pulling her into a hug, "It's the only way to keep her safe, you know I'm right. Severus, he will be here, and will take her to, Albus. They will find a home for, Hermione."_

 _Rodolphus, layed his daughter, in her warm bed, "He will be here, in the early morning."_

 _ **The Next Morning**_

" _I don't know Bella, this doesn't seem right."_

 _The witch held tightly onto the pink bundle in her arms, not even meeting her wizards eyes, "Don't you think I know that, Rod, but she's ours." Tears were falling down her cheeks._

" _Yes, and with that in mind, it is more clear that we need to hand her over to Severus," The wizard wrapped an arm around his wife, "We can only hide from the Dark Lord for so long, before he finds you were actually pregnant, and claims to our child as his own." He stroked the soft curls of his daughters head, "See what happened to your sister, they didn't even have the chance to send there son away, and now if they try the Dark Lord will know where the boy is. He hasn't even placed a trace on our daughter yet, nor do I want him to touch her, so we must trust Severus with her."_

" _Rodolphus is right, 'Bastan, should be back with Severus," Lucius agreed, as he allowed his wife to hold there daughter._

 _There daughter had been born on Halloween, and the couple had been hiding themselves from there circle, since a week before the baby was born. Only there family knew of the additional family member, and had been keeping the dark lord, distracted to the best of there ability._

 _Narcissa entered the room, with her own child in arms, as she walked over to where her sister was, "Bellatrix, please take comfort in knowing, that your daughter will be living in the world, away from the dark magic. Remember when we talked as little girls, we said we would raise our children, in a happy safe environment."_

" _Damnit, let me have the last few minutes with my daughter, without being reminded she's about to be taken away from me," The witch glared at her sister, and then looked at her husband, "Please, just cherish the last few minutes of parenthood with me, she's our daughter for Merlin's sake." The wizard gave his sister in-law a soft smile, as he wrapped his wife and child in his arms, he kissed the top of his wife's head, "You're right love, I am sorry."_

" _I will go downstairs and wait for 'Bastan, and Severus," Narcissa held onto her own son, leaving the two alone, "She really is lucky, now your cousin has a chance at a normal life, but I promise you Draco, we'll do whatever is possible, to make sure your happy as can be," she kissed the top of her sons head._

 _ **A couple hours later...**_

 _Bella kissed her daughters cheek, before handing the small bundle over to Severus, and burying herself within her husband tight embrace. "This is so hard."_

" _I know love," Rodolphus looked over at the other wizard, "Severus, please make sure they know, our daughters name is Hermione. You know, the family Dumbledore plans on giving her too," he watched as the wizard nodded, before leaving the couple alone._

 _After a couple hours of crying on both parents part, Bella, was left alone in the room that was her daughters, and started to destroy everything insight. Causing the room to be filled with wooden pieces, cotton, fabric, and other materials, that made up her daughter room. She brought the wand to her own temple, as tears slid down her own face._

 _He returned with a bottle of firewhiskey, to find his daughters room destroyed, and his wife collapsed on the floor clutching a pink rattle. He hurried to her, and held her in his arms, "What did you do, Bella?"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

" _What did she do to herself?" Hermione asked, while tears sliding down her face._

" _She tried to Obliviate herself, and since you're not suppose to do memory magic on yourself, she forgot more than she had originally attended. She didn't know her husband, and only later would accept I was her sister, while Lucius was my husband, and Draco, her nephew. You're father stayed with her the whole time, not wanting to leave her alone, after all he still remembered about you. She was his only link to you, and knew he could keep you safe, if he allowed her to not remember about you at all. Since she had so much lost of memory, it was even easier for her mind, to be retrained in everything to do with dark magic, even if she grew up not wanting anything to do with that art form." Narcissa pulled the witch in her arms, and held her closely, "I am so glad you came, to hear the truth my dear niece, and please don't hate her."_

 _The witch pulled out of the other witches embrace, and looked at her aunt, "Do you know where my father is?"_

" _He was always good at creating healing spells, and managed to remove the Dark Mark, right before the final battle took place. He figured it would be safer, if he didn't fight beside his wife, because he figured that at least one of your parents would be alive. I am sure he will be found, once it's calmed down somewhat," The older witch assured, standing to her own feet, "I will let you return to the, Burrow, but please know you're always welcome to stay here."_

" _So he doesn't have the mark, why didn't he offer the same, for you all?" The young witch asked confused._

" _He did offer us the same thing, but towards the end, Voldemort, had your cousin convinced, that we would die if he didn't take on the mark,"_

" _Thank you, Narcissa," Hermione gathered her things, and was about to leave, when the older witch rested a hand on her shoulder._

" _Was there something else?" Hermione asked, turning to look at the beautiful blonde._

" _I want you to have this, it was Bella's, before she had you," Narcissa was holding up a golden locket, with a diamond ring hooked through the chain, "Her fingers became to swollen by the time you were due, and then your father made sure to give it to me, after we learned what your mother did to herself. He ended up giving her, a regular band from when they first got engaged, a couple years before he took off."_

 _The young witch looked down at the locket, than at the woman who was actually her aunt, "When I told the Weasley's, I was really a Lestrange, Ron, called me a traitor. His mum, magically banned me from the Burrow, so now I am currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron."_

 _The older witch stood abruptly, and hurried to the fire place, tossing in some floo as she knelt down, "Tom, are you in your office?"_

 _The barkeeper popped his head into the green flames, and looked at the witch, giving a small smile, "What may I do for you, cousin?"\_

 _Narcissa turned to look at her niece, before looking back at the wizard, "Tom, please have Miss Granger's belongings sent to our Manor, she will be staying here."_

" _I'll have our house elf drop off her belongings, Cook, should be there within the hour. She is a sweet young witch, always treated me kindly, so I am glad she had a nice place," He tried to look towards where the young witch was sitting, and gave a small smile, "You're in great hands, with my cousin here."_

 _Hermione smiled a little, as she looked towards her aunt, "I am beggaring to see that, Cousin."_

 _Tom's eyes widened, as they looked back towards Narcissa, "So she knows about her parentage?"_

" _Yes. I will see you later," The older witch ended the connection, as she turned to look at the younger witch, "This will always be your home, unless you wish to move in with your father, but you may stay for as long as you want, or anytime."_

 _Hermione crossed her arms, as she looked at the lady of the house, "I wouldn't have minded staying at the Leaky Cauldron, and-"_

" _You will stay here, and that's the end of that," Narcissa linked her arm through the younger witchs, not giving any room for argument, "I will show you to you room, and lend a dress for supper."_

 _The younger witch just sighed, as she allowed herself to be lead, by her aunt, "Alright, thank you."_

 _ **A Months Later**_

 _Hermione stared at the man across from her, as they sat in the garden of Malfoy Manor, "I wish I could had known her, the way that aunt Narcissa, and you knew her."_

 _The wizard smiled, as he looked at the young witch, "She was so happy, when we learned she was expecting, she went home and painted the whole nursery pink."_

" _She knew I was going to be a girl?" The young witch asked, as she tried to imagine, her real mother._

" _She loved to read, almost anything that had text, even some muggle books. She designed the Lestrange Library, as a anniversary gift to me. She was in there every day of her pregnancy, reading different stories to you, before you were even born," He looked up at the graying skies, before standing to his feet, and reaching out his hand, "It looks like a storm is coming."_

" _So are you staying now?" The young woman asked her father, as she accepted his hand._

" _Would you like me to?" Asked the slightly surprised father, as they entered the large mansion, which she had been staying. "I will have Narcissa prepare a room for me, unless you want to return to the home, which you were born in instead."_

" _I am not ready for that, but maybe after the ball, which my aunt is planning for me," Explained the young witch, "You'll be there right?"_

" _She told me you would be having a birthday ball, and I won't miss anymore than I already have, so yes I would be there," Assure the wizard._

 _Things were looking up..._


End file.
